


Secret Santa

by fromthechaos



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Smoking and Jazz Interpretations, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthechaos/pseuds/fromthechaos
Summary: Emily gets Jordan in the Secret Santa Exchange and everything changes





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mcgarrygirl78.livejournal.com/profile)[mcgarrygirl78](http://mcgarrygirl78.livejournal.com/) for the RP that turned into this and indulging me in my Jordan/Emily desires. For [](http://babyfirefly.livejournal.com/profile)[babyfirefly](http://babyfirefly.livejournal.com/)  for being the best girlfriend ever, happy anniversary, baby. To everyone else: See? Me still writey femslashy! :D Enjoy a little Criminal Minds smut this holiday and Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Festive Yule, Happy Solstice, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy Festivus! I love you all. Let me know what you think.   ♥ Jax
> 
> Imported from my LJ Community, Originally posted on December 25, 2008. Left the LJ crap above because it's cute. Sentimentality will be my downfall.

SSA Emily Prentiss sat in the roundtable room, chin resting in her open palm, watching her teammates tear into their Christmas presents like children on Christmas day. She’d already opened hers, a signed hardcover copy of Alan Moore’s _V for Vendetta_. She knew that Garcia had snuck off while they were at a comic book convention in Baltimore the week before. She smiled to herself. Garcia knew her taste. She watched Jordan pick up the rectangular box with her name on it, tearing open the paper gingerly, raising an eyebrow at the jewelry box. Jordan opened the box pulling the layer of cotton fluff back, smiling widely

“Oh my god…” she whispered almost inaudibly.

Morgan chuckled. “What, someone buy you some jewelry? A necklace?”

“No,” she grinned, holding the box to her chest. “Better.”

The smile that threatened at Emily’s lips was unstoppable.

“What, coupons for free sex?” Morgan reached for the box, tugging at it but Jordan held it tightly to her chest.

“You wish!” She laughed. “I’m going to see a jazz interpretation of the Vince Guaraldi Trio’s Charlie Brown Christmas.” She took the tickets out, displaying them proudly. “I got two tickets. I _love_ Charlie Brown… who would know that?”  
  
Emily traced her fingers over the embossed cover of her book, playing dumb.

“Em?” The younger agent turned to her. “You’re the best profiler I see right now…” She glanced at Morgan, sticking her tongue out. “Who do _you_ think did this?”

“Hmmm…” Emily ran a hand through her dark hair. “Probably someone who noticed that you use a Lucy and Linus pen when your gel pen runs out of ink…” She smiled coyly at her. “Or someone who might have overheard you telling your aunt how disappointed you were that we were on a case when ABC aired _A Charlie Brown Christmas_ …. But that could be any of us.”

“Just because people hear doesn’t mean that they listen. I learned that a long time ago and I have my suspicions about who did this.”

“Oh do you? Well it obviously wasn’t Morgan since he had no idea what it was—or even what to get you that would make you smile. Garcia didn’t do it because, well, I’m pretty sure she got this,” she tapped her book, grinning over at the analyst, “and thank you, so much, Penelope. Now Reid would have noticed but gone for something more tangible and obvious like a Snoopy plush or a Schroeder alarm clock. Rossi would have given you a huge bottle of wine regardless—” She glanced over at Hotch opening a bottle of vintage Merlot, “like the one Hotch just opened.”

“And what would Emily Prentiss have bought?”

“Me? I would have… given you tickets to a jazz interpretation of the Vince Guaraldi Trio’s Charlie Brown Christmas. I must have an eviler twin.”

Jordan smirked, tilting her head toward Emily. “I knew it!” She crossed the distance between them, pulling the older woman into a hug. “Thank you.” She lowered her voice to a whisper. “You have to come with me. It’ll be fun.”

Emily pulled the hug tighter, holding her close as she smiled. “Of course.”

“Good.” Agent Todd pulled away, smiling, looking anywhere but Emily’s eyes with the faintest hint of blush dusting her cheeks. “Now where did Morgan go? I want to tease him about not inviting him along. And I could use a drink, yeah.” She laughed nervously. “I’m going to see if Hotch wants to share that Merlot!” She breezed away, still clutching the tickets dearly. Agent Prentiss ran a hand through her hair, still smiling as she bit her lip, her body still tingling from the close embrace. “Thanks again,” Todd said, turning around one more time, “so much. I mean it. Wow…”

“Don’t mention it,” Emily said with a grin, knowing that the tickets were only part of a much bigger gift that she was planning on giving her after the show.

* * *

 

Emily stepped out of her car, walking up to the club in a red low-cut slinky top and low riding black jeans, red and black clutch purse in hand, her hair in soft relaxed curls. Jordan emerged from the club entrance decked in all black, slack with a black sequined top that left most of her back exposed and dipped low in the front. “You look amazing.”

“So do you!” Emily grinned. “I’m going to have to beat the men away with my purse!”  


“Well then I’m glad you brought it. C’mon, we have a great spot and it’s about to start.” Jordan took Emily’s hand, their fingers lacing together as she pulled Emily to a front and center table. She followed the younger agent eagerly, smiling widely, simply happy to see Jordan so excited. “This is going to be so awesome. I really don’t know how to thank you. This was so thoughtful!” She beamed.

As the music started, a waiter appeared beside Jordan and she ordered a bottle of white wine. “You don’t mind a white, do you?”

“No, that’s a great one.”

“I’m excited… dorky excited. So forgive me if I do anything too overtly nerd-like.”

“It’s okay, I told Morgan about how I ruined a date once by saying Kilgore Trout.”

“You like Vonnegut?”

“I _love_ Vonnegut.”

“Me too!” Jordan bit her lip and looked down at the table, the blush reappearing on her cheeks. “I was reading him before I even understood him. I grew into it.” She laughed and Emily smiled.

“Me too! My first was _Slaughterhouse Five_ because it was the only book I could find written in English at a bookstore in Paris. I was addicted.”

“ _Mother Night_ was mine, I was bored in the bookstore and grabbed the most interesting title. How old were you?”

The music swelled and crescendoed around them. Emily moved closer to Jordan so she wouldn’t have to speak up. “I was nine. _Mother Night_ is my favorite, though. Followed closely by _God Bless You, Mr. Rosewater._ ”

“I loved _Slaughterhosue Five_. We read it in high school… that was one assignment I didn’t have to work hard on.”

“That’s amazing!” Emily rooted around in her purse, tugging out a pack of cloves. “You smoke?”

“When my mother isn’t looking. Do you see her?”

Emily smirked around the cigarette, lighting it. “I don’t see anyone beautiful enough to be related to you here, at all.”

“Oh, I look nothing like my mother. She’s beautiful, but I didn’t get her genes. She looks like a supermodel.”

“Jordan Todd! Have you looked in a mirror recently? You’re gorgeous. Moreover, did you _see_ the heads that turned when you walked into this room?”

“I never think about myself like that…” Jordan stirred her drink, “you’re beautiful. That skin, those eyes… I envy you, Emily Prentiss.”

Emily rolled her eyes, taking a slow drag off of her clove. “What _ever_!”

“I didn’t notice anyone looking at me. I was too busy looking at you.”

A hot blush flushed across her cheeks and Emily looked down, suddenly enraptured with her fork.

“You’re blushing. You can’t hide that on your porcelain skin. I’m sorry… I embarrassed you. I better be nice, you did get me these tickets.”

“You’re nice… Jordan… God, you’re _more_ than nice.”

“More?” She smiled, at the returning server who poured two perfect glasses of wine.

“You’re amazing. You read Vonnegut and have great taste in wine and… underneath that counter-terrorism façade, you’ve got a little nerd in you and that’s _gorgeous_.”

“It sounds like you’re describing yourself. At least how I see you. You’re fascinating… and I can’t believe I’m telling you that. I need to shut up now.” Jordan lifted her wine glass to her lips.

“Please don’t. I love hearing you talk.”

“That’s because I have never trapped you in what my mother calls nerd conversation. Then you would be wishing for death.”

“Oh bring it _on_. I spent last weekend at the Baltimore comic convention with Garcia.”

“No way! There was a comic convention? Damn!”

“That’s where she got my present. But damn is she stealthy. I didn’t even see her sneak off to get it. And signed! By Alan Moore!”

“Wow. All I did this weekend was watch _Much Ado About Nothing_ for the millionth time and go to the market. I feel cheated.” She laughed. “I would say you owe me but this is a pretty good payback.”

“You like Shakespeare?”

“Yeah, a lot. I always say I prefer the comedies to the tragedies but I am a sucker for _Hamlet_ and _Othello_. _Macbeth_ was the first one I read. Another bored trip to the bookstore.”

“My favorite is _The Tempest_. Reading that was what got me interested in the human mind.”

“See, that was _Othello_ for me. Here is this strong man who lets another man convince him that what he doesn’t see is really there. I was a goner.”

Emily couldn’t help her grin, she loved hearing Jordan open up like this.

“We have a lot in common,” she said, almost as an afterthought.

“We do,” Emily replied, smiling.

“I m glad. I mean, I would be just as glad if we were different. I just like the idea of getting to know you.”

“Likewise. You have a beautiful mind… fits how beautiful you are.”

“Stop doing that.”

“What? Honesty is the best policy, they say.”

“Because I’m going to smile so much that my face is going to hurt. It wasn’t supposed to feel like this… never mind.” She folded her hands on the table, inspecting them. “The music is lovely tonight.”

Emily looked down at her own hands, realizing she still held the lighter in one and the unlit clove for Jordan in the other, having forgotten it in conversation. She lifted it to her. “Sorry about that…”

“Thanks,” she slipped it between her lips and Emily leaned over, lighting it for her, watching the light and shadows dance across her skin. Jordan inhaled deeply, loving the feeling of the smoke in her lungs. It had been such a long time but the feeling is one she’d never forget. “What got you started on these?”

“This is going to sound so cliché… The French Ambassador’s daughter when we lived in Riyadh.”

“Alexandra Hoffman, first year at Princeton.” She rolled her eyes. “And it’s not cliché at all. The things we do for…” She trailed off, realizing she still didn’t know how Emily felt about her, or for women at all. Emily raised an eyebrow, eager to hear the end of her sentence. “…A’s in Biology.”

“Is that what they’re calling it nowadays?” Emily took a long drag off of hers. “That’s what got me started drinking Goldschlager. Only her name was Vanessa Clark. At Yale.”

“Well for me it was Karen Michaels and a bottle of Jagermeister and a blurry night at the Chi Omega house at what used to be Glassboro University. I went through a phase.”

“A phase, huh?”

“Brown liquor and sorority girls. I’m so over it.”

“When did you know?” Emily sipped her wine slowly.

“Mmm… Junior high, maybe. Boys were cute, boys are still cute. But girls are better. I feel more… alive. Does that even make sense?”

  
“Soft skin, soft lips… gentle touches…”

“Yes, yes and _yes_. I almost thought… but I didn’t want to think…. But my radar is usually _dead_ on. I thought it might be wishful thinking.”

“My radar’s broken. I thought you and Morgan but then… that night in Atlanta… I thought maybe…”

“Oh Morgan is very sexy, but not my type. He’s not… yeah.” She smiled at Emily hopefully. “Not my type.”

Emily stood suddenly, putting out her clove. “A dance before the night is over?” She held out her hand.

“Yes,” Jordan replied, taking her hand. Her mind was reeling, realizing that Emily could have asked her to run naked through the monuments and she would have said yes, she was already wrapped tightly around Emily’s finger. Em led her out to the dance floor, pulling her close, hands on Jordan’s hips. The younger agent sighed softly as they moved to the music, the tempo a fast jazz beat, their bodies touching almost everywhere possible. Jordan’s hands slipped lower, caressing over the other woman’s swaying hips. “This is perfect.”

“It is. You know, I’m glad I got two tickets. I was hoping you’d ask me.”

“I needed an excuse. You gave me one.” The music faded to a close, the band taking their bows. Emily pulled away reluctantly, clapping. Her eyes never left Jordan, watching her clap enthusiastically. “I feel all warm inside.”

“Well it’s cold outside but… I have a new cappuccino machine and another Christmas present for you at my apartment.”

“You didn’t have to! Emily… Well, I love cappuccino.”

Emily grinned. “Follow me back to my place.”

“Yeah…” Jordan nodded, her mind swirling with thoughts of _Her Place_ and wondering how it looked, if it smelled like her, what memories and pictures were on display.

Emily’s lip caught between her teeth and she smiled shyly, kissing Jordan’s cheek.

“Follow you?” She leaned her forehead against Emily’s, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah…”

“Lets go.”

* * *

 

“It’s a little messy,” Emily said as she unlocked the door, letting Jordan in. “I wasn’t expecting things to… go so well.”

“I can handle messy. You haven’t seen my place. Since I transferred to the BAU, I haven’t had the time for home things.” She looked around. “It’s lovely! Where’s the mess?”

“Mostly in the kitchen sink,” Emily grimaced. She motioned to the couch in the living room. “Go sit and stay put,” she grinned, “I’ll go get the present.”

“Alright.” Jordan trailed her fingers over the spines of books on Emily’s shelf, her eyes moving over pictures, books and music. She sat gingerly on the couch, trying to collect her thoughts and her breath, crossing her legs in a vain attempt to relax.

Emily emerged at the top of the stairs holding a large, flat package. “I got this at the convention with Garcia, I just… I saw it and I _knew_ it was you.”

“What did you do! Oh my _god_ what is this?”

“Open it!”

She laughed, looking up at Emily. “I’m sure this is too much but… Okay.” She tore the paper off, gasping, looking back up at Emily. “Oh, Em… I love it.” Tears welled in her eyes as she took in the 16 x 20 frame holding a very precious pre-production blue and graphite sketch of Sally Brown from a mid-sixties Charlie Brown special, signed and numbered, the holes from the drawing board easel punched in the bottom of the paper. It was lovingly custom framed and matted with a periwinkle mat and a black wood frame.

“I found it buried in a bin at an animation cel dealer and I just knew you’d love it, give it a good home.”

Jordan held up the picture, resting it on her knes. “I just don’t know what to say…” She tried to speak but can’t. She placed it down, leaning it against the coffee table before moving closer to Emily, caressing her face.

Emily lifted a hand, brushing the backs of her fingers over Jordan’s cheek. “Merry Christmas, Agent Todd.” She leaned in, kissing her gently.

Jordan exhaled, deepening the kiss as her hand moved to the back of Emily’s head, tangling in her hair as she pulled her closer. Emily mimicked the motion, running her fingers through Jordan’s hair as her tongue darted out, skimming along her bottom lip.

“I’m going to wake up,” Jordan whispered against Emily’s lips. “I’m going to wake up in that office, surrounded by paper, with Hotch standing over me like a taskmaster and you far away.”

“No, you’re not. This isn’t a dream.” She nuzzled her neck. “This isn’t a dream because we couldn’t be dreaming the same dream.”

“You feel as good as I always imagine… from the first time I saw you smile.”

“God, when JJ introduced you to us… I felt… I felt like someone lit a fire in me.”  


Jordan kissed her again. “Not a fire, a raging inferno…” She trailed her hands back down to caress her back. “A five alarm blaze that I can’t extinguish. You feel it too?”

“Good, yes, I feel it… It spreads everywhere you touch.”

“Everywhere?”

“Yes.”

“Mmm…” Jordan moved her hand around, stroking Emily’s stomach. “I’d like to see that for myself if you don’t mind. I want to see every inch.”

Emily kissed her again gently. “Perhaps we should take this upstairs.”

“I don’t care where we go as long as we’re naked!” She laughed.

“Last one upstairs is… Oh, I don’t care, let’s just go.” Emily stood, hurrying up the stairs.

Jordan rushed up behind her, catching her on the stairs in a flurry of passionate kisses. At the top of the stairs, Emily turned on her, pinning her against the wall at the top of the stairs, bumping a framed photograph, skewing it horribly as she kissed her new lover hungrily, her hands groping at Jordan’s belt, fumbling to unlatch it.

“Oh god, Emily…” Jordan gasped for breath. “Now, undressed, in bed… Oh God,” she gasped, “now!!”

With a nod, Emily pulled Jordan by the wrist toward the open door of her untidy bedroom. She tugged off her own shirt, revealing a red satin bra, the light catching it at every curve of her breasts, betraying her arousal through her nipples stiff against the soft fabric.

“You are so beautiful,” Jordan gasped, pulling her into a kiss as she easily unclasped her slacks, her fingers moving up Emily’s stomach to her breasts, exploring the satin, teasing over the hardness under the bra, the nipple ring pressed against the fabric. “Oooh, a toy!” She bit her lip as she removed her own shirt before unsnapping Emily’s bra, letting it slide off her shoulders.

“That’s right,” Emily grinned, “A toy, just for you.” She eased her own pants down, revealing the Arabic script inked onto her hipbone.

Jordan looked down, taking her attention away from Emily’s breasts, sinking to her knees. “This is beautiful…” She traced her fingers over the flowing letters. “What does it mean?”

A sharp breath sucked between Emily’s lips at the touch. “It’s Arabic, it means _mystique_.”

“Mystique…” Jordan leaned closer, trailing her tongue over the black ink. “So fitting.” She kissed it gently, hooking her fingers into Emily’s panties, easing them down her long, creamy legs.

Gasping, Emily squirmed. “Ohh Jordan!” She reached down, tangling her fingers in her hair.

Jordan smiled, nuzzling the dark hair between Emily’s thighs, inhaling the scent of her. “You smell so hot… Damn, I want you so much.”

“God Jordan… lets get… Mmm. At least _on_ my bed before I fall over.”

Standing, Jordan let Emily lead her to the bed where she straddled her, still dressed in slacks and a black bra. “I am going to take this as slow as we can stand it. I want to remember every second, every millisecond.” She ran her tongue along Emily’s collarbone.” She gasped again, arching against her as the obscenities started to trickle over her lips. “Fuck? Mmm, not just yet, beautiful. The fun is just beginning.” Kisses were trailed across Emily’s throat and shoulders, hands moving to caress everywhere she could touch, her breasts, her stomach, her hips. “Oh, Emily… I have wanted this for what feels like forever.”

Emily moaned. “I’ve wanted this since that day… JJ introduced us… _God_ you’re wearing clothes still…” She whimpered loudly.

Jordan reached behind to unsnap her own bra, tossing it aside. She unzipped her slacks to reveal lace boy-cut panties, and though she hated to move away from her lover, she made it quick to shake off her clothes and take her back into her arms. “Can I play with my present now?”

“Mmm you may.”

She wasted no time, her mouth making a beeline for the npple ring, tugging it gently with her teeth. She licked at her nipple, toying with it with her lips before sucking it hard, her hand stroking and squeezing at the other breast. Emily moaned and writhed, arching into her touch, her own hand teasing down Jordan’s back, her fingers and eyes settling on the tattoo on her lower back. “Mmm a panther?”

“Meow,” Jordan murmured around her nipple. “I am the hunter, you are my prey. Prepare to be devoured.”

“Is that so, kitten?”

“Mmm hmm.”

“Then I surrender to you, my huntress.”

“Good plan.” She laughed as she moved her lips down her stomach, tongue brushing across the soft, smooth skin.

Emily gasped, moaning. “Oh God…” It had been years since someone touched her, kissed her, tasted her like this.

But Jordan was growing impatient and needed to taste her lover, to give into her wanton desires. She pushed Emily’s thighs apart and kissed down over her torso, moving lower. “The predator smells her prey, she smells her desire, her want, her need.”

“I do… I want you… need you… Jor… mmm baby.”

  
She kissed lower and bit the inside of her thigh gently. “Damn you are so wet, so hot… oh God.” She ran her tongue along the soft skin, tasting her. “Better than honey.”

Emily’s moans grew louder and louder. “I bet you taste like caramel and ginger…”

“You’re going to find out,” her voice was a soft sing-song as she flicked her tongue across Emily’s hard clit.

“I can’t wait… mmm… Kitten.” Soon Emily’s clit was trapped between Jordan’s lips, her teeth raking over it gently as she stroked over her heat gently, her fingers slipping inside and thrusting deep, still feasting on her clit as Emily began to buck against her. Emily cried out, rocking hard against her. “Oh God, Jordan…” She bit her lip hard, nearly drawing blood. “Fuck, baby!”

Jordan scaled Emily’s body, her thumb replacing her mouth on her clit, her breasts pressed against her lover’s. “You like that? Mmm. I like it so I know you like it. You are so beautiful when you are wanton and so sexy when I see you like this.”

The dirty talk did nothing to soothe her arousal and Emily moaned loudly, looking up into Jordan’s eyes, her teeth clenched, demanding simply, “Fuck me _harder_ , Jordan.”

  
She obliged, pushing deeper, feeling her shiver, grinding against Emily, moaning. “Oh baby… mm… So damn good.”  


“God you feel… oh, oh… there! _Jordan_ THERE.”

“There?” She timed her strokes across Emily’s clit with the rhythm of her thrusts. “Right there, baby?”

Emily cried out, rocking harder against her, starting to tremble, so close to her peak. “Right _THERE_. Fuck I’m…”

“Come, come on, Em, I want you to.” Jordan kissed her mouth. Emily kissed her back hungrily, clenching down around her fingers, her body quaking harder before thrusting hard and holding there as she came with a loud moan into Jordan’s mouth. The younger agent pulled away slowly. “Oh yeah, that’s what I wanted. You are so good, Emily Prentiss. So worth the wait.”

Emily moaned incoherently, grasping for sentient thought, only managing to moan a soft _nnnh_.

“I like you disoriented, that means I’ve done a good job.” Jordan slid her fingers into her mouth, sucking them gently. “And I’ve been rewarded.”

“Kitten…” she moaned softly, watching her.

“Taste how good you are.” Jordan leaned over, kissing Emily again, sliding her tongue into her mouth. She moaned against the taste of herself on Jordan’s tongue, kissing her back hungrily as Jordan rolled onto her back, pulling the older agent on top of her. “I’m aching for you, Em. I can’t wait anymore.” She took Emily’s hand, leading it between her thighs.

Emily was quick to pull her hand away. “Now, now. Mustn’t be hasty, darling.” She kissed her neck slowly, gently nibbling and sucking, her hands busying themselves with Jordan’s breasts, kneading and caressing, pinching and pulling her nipples.

“Oh yeah…” Jordan groaned, trying to move faster against her. “Don’t stop… Emily baby…”

Emily pulled away, smiling to herself. “Nice little calling card to remember me by,” she smiled, kissing the darkening hickey.

“Bad girl, I might have to give you a spanking!” Jordan laughed.

“Mmm.” Emily kissed down, licking her collarbone, dipping and swirling her tongue in the gentle dip of her skin as Jordan ran her fingers through Emily’s hair. The younger woman arched into her elder, moaning, pulling a knee up to create some friction and work against Emily’s teasing. “Dammit!” Emily took Jordan’s nipple into her mouth, her freed hand snaking down between them, teasing her fingers up and down Jordan’s slit. “Yes, yes… nnnh… Emily! My God!” She pushed against her, desperate to feel more. “Don’t tease, oh god… I can’t take it!” Emily kissed over to her other breast, assaulting it as well. “That’s it, baby. I don’t care how rough you get.” Jordan held tightly to the back of Emily’s head, holding her close. “I can take what you can give, baby.” As if taking Jordan’s words as a challenge, Emily bit down on the younger woman’s nipple, tugging at it with her teeth, eliciting a shriek from Jordan as she fisted the sheets beneath her, whimpering. Without warning, Emily released the nipple, kissing down her body, slipping two fingers into her. With a cry, Jordan bucked her hips, starting to move with Emily’s rhythm. Emily kissed over mocha skin before flicking her tongue over Jordan’s clit, moaning softly at the taste. “I knew you wanted it as much as me…” Jordan purred, her words punctuated with gasps and whimpers, “I knew you wanted to fuck me… oh dear _god_!”

Emily hummed against her clit. “Oh, yes, I wanted to fuck you so badly.”

“You’re doing a damn fine job, baby. Ivy League girls do it best. You’re the best. The one I want the mmm…most.” She rocked harder against Emily’s fingers.

“Nnnh…” Emily moaned, pumping her fingers harder and faster, twisting them, bending at the tips to press against her g-spot.

“Emily!” Jordan tangled her fingers in Emily’s hair, pulling her close. “Oh god!” She cried out louder, over and over again. “Fuck me baby, fuck me good. Make me want it!” Emily bit down on her clit, sucking hungrily at it. Jordan cried out, bucking, fisting Emily’s hair in her hands, starting to quake, knowing she’s close. “Just a little more, don’t stop now.” Emily growled against her clit, lashing it with her tongue, pumping harder and faster, deep as she can go. She smiled against her as Jordan stiffened, coming around her fingers, crying out, “Shit, yes, baby, YES!” She gasped, falling limp against the bed, breathless. “Ohhh yes.”

Emily pulled her fingers out, slowly, lapping up her juices, moaning softly. “Caramel and ginger…”

Jordan laughed, unable to contain herself. “Take it all, it’s yours.” Kneeling, Emily sucked on her fingers, her lips a mess of juices. Jordan pulled her into a kiss, loving the taste of herself mixed with the taste of Emily. “I think you need to pinch me. Maybe I need to pinch you for the hickey… Morgan is never going to let me live it down.”

“Why don’t you give me a hickey and we’ll really give him something to talk about.”

“Where I am thinking about, he’d better not ever get to see.”

Emily moaned softly. “You are a naughty little thing, kitten. And you’re all mine,” she kissed her gently, “All mine.”

“Mmm, now that is the best Christmas present I could ask for.”

“Merry Christmas, Agent Todd, Merry Christmas.”


End file.
